warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki
Overview - Wiki Tutorial - - ''' News *(2/5/10) We have over 700 articles! Keep up the good work! --Blackclaw09 20:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *(4/6/10) Brambleclaw14 (Shruggy) is now an admin! Congrats to Shruggy! We also have about 750 wiki articles now! --[[User:Blackclaw09|雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *(2/7/10) A new project is created: Project Templates. Join now! --Cloverfang *(2/7/10) News from 4 November, 2009 - 27 April, 2010 is archived. Sandwich989 07:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm going away Thu-Sat So please don't decline my images! [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 13:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *(23/7/10) Please check out this, it's very, VERY important so be sure to read it! Cloverfang List of Staff Members Sysops/Bureaucrats Shruggy Cloverfang Brindlekit Rollbackers None Rules (New users MUST read) Thanks to Forestpaw13 for suggesting these rules. *You must respect the admins at all times. *Do not edit other people's user pages, even if it's your sibling or your best friend. The only exceptions are if: a. they give you permission b. the page was vandalized and you are reverting the vandal's edits or c. you are adding yourself to their friends list. *List your characters on your user page so everyone knows whose character is whose. You should also include what story from Warriors Fanfiction Wiki they are from. *Also do the above bullet on the article itself. *No profanity/swear words of any kind. You're allowed to say 'oh my gosh!' or 'darn!' but anything more vulgar then that counts as profanity. *No inappropriate images. What if a seven-year-old saw it? *Do not vandalize; you will be warned and possibly banned if you vandalize repeatedly. An example of vandalism would be taking someone's user page and replacing the content with 'this page sucks.' *No harrassing or cyberbullying other users. You could get in serious trouble. *No plaigarism. If you want to use someone else's idea, ASK THEM. An example of plaigarism would be taking the Stormwing article and changing some names (like Stormflower instead of Stormwing, Brackenfrost instead of Goldenfrost, and FeatherClan instead of BrookClan). *No impersonating other users, i.e. making an account with the name VVindpaw (with two capital Vs) to impersonate a user called Windpaw. *If someone else makes an image for you, that's perfectly fine, but if you want to use it YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST CREDIT THEM. *Please don't take images made by other users and claim them as your own. Don't take their chararts and change them, either (i.e. taking Spottedhead's image and changing the eye color). Other people can tell if you've done this. Taking anything that isn't yours and saying you made it is plaigarism, which is actually against the law. Absolutely the only exception to this rule is if you ask their permission first and then be sure to credit them ("Made off of Sparrowsong's image"). *Only admins, beaureaucrats, and rollbackers are allowed to warn other users. *I'll say it once, I won't say it again:'' this is NOT a role play site. This is NOT a forum. This is NOT a social networking site. This is a Wiki for Warriors fanfiction characters. ''This means no fanfictions, art galleries, RPs (aside from the small Clans users may have on their pages), etc. Stick to mainly creating and editing character articles. Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below and click Create! width=20 break=no buttonlabel=Create! * Check out the tutorial page, then lend us a hand with these: * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our articles marked for deletion! Projects Project Improvement Art (PIA) Project Security (PS) Project Tempates (PT) Poll Affiliates __NOEDITSECTION__ Navigation